robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:If a small thing had changed
I want to use this page to discuss possibilities of a certain robot winning a single battle, or not dropping out, or if a seed had changed. Use this page to break into subsections. Anyone is welcome to add their own "what if", as long as they have reason to believe it would be worth discussing. However, please do not add your opinion to a section if all you are doing is agreeing fully with what was said. Razer being more reliable What would have happened in Series 2-4 had Razer not had technical faults? in Series 2 Razer will crush and pit Inquisitor. but vs Behemoth with out the self-righting wings they will lost. Series 3 Razer will crush Aggrobot and Blade for the win. Razer will crush Beast of Bodmin and Steg-O-Saw-Us into submission they will lost to Hypno-Disc Series 4 vs they will lost to Pussycat--Bulldogbreed 02:26, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I think that in series 2 it would defeat Behemoth. The scoop wasn't as potent as later series, and it failed to flip over Elvis and Inquisitor. In the semi final gauntlet it may take 1st or 2nd since Napalm completed it in about 15 seconds. Then in the trial Razer comes first. It faces Killertron and crushes through the bin lid shell before fighting a close battle with Panic Attack, but eventually wedges it off the ground and shoves it down the pit. In the Final I think Cassius would win if Rex Garrod could steer it right on the day. The front looked lower than Razer, who didn't have the scoop system in this series, or a srimech. One good flip and Razer is gone. In series 3 it would defeat Blade, it can crush through the 3mm thick steel and get to the wheels. Then it would defeat Beast of Bodmin the same way. Against Steg-O-Saw-us Razer would be rammed a few times, but eventually manage to get under it and crush into it. Against Hypno Disc, Razer's armour was quite thin before the 100kg weight limit. It might put some holes in Hypno Disc's 4mm aluminium, but if Hypno Disc gets a chance it could rip through Razer's sides and disable the wheels. If Razer could be repaired in time for the playoff it would defeat Firestorm. In series 4 it would still lose to Pussycat. In Extreme 1 it wasn't mechanical faults that let Razer down, it was Pussycat causing problems with the wheels. Plus again, Razer's armour is too thin here. Razer keeps moving for a while, but Pussycat tears it apart.TheStigisaRobot 10:39, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Onslaught in Series 4 Had Onslaught, and not V-Max, fought in Series 4, what would the result have been? TG's thoughts Since Cerberus was felled by the wedge of V-Max, I think its reasonable to think it would last longer against a lifting arm and a scoop. Not much longer though, I still think Cerberus would have fallen. In round 2, however, not even little Onslaught could have held off Hypno-Disc. Same result for me. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:28, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I agree with the above, but Onslaught might dart about the arena for almost the enitre match, either eventually being caught or being beaten by judges. Llamaman201 (talk) 08:54, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Alternate Extreme 1 Annihilator Had Bulldog Breed 3 and Atomic 2 made it into the annihilator, how would the results have changed? TG's thoughts I would list the results as follows. *Sixth: Napalm 2 - Ripped apart by The Steel Avenger and Disc-O-Inferno *Fifth: Atomic 2 - Severely damaged by Disc-O-Inferno just like Hypno-Disc. *Fourth: The Steel Avenger - Two lifting weapons leaves much to be desired for a limited self-righter. *Third: Panic Attack - Just the same *Second: Disc-O-Inferno - I just haven't seen it dish out damage on the scale of Hypno-Disc, who was actually quite lucky to KO Bulldog Breed the way it did. Meanwhile, Bulldog's flipper would bounce Disco around, and thats the best way to KO a robot like that. *First: Bulldog Breed 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:28, December 14, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Agree with TG completely EXCEPT For Bulldog Breed beating Disc-O-Inferno. I don't think you realise that Hypno-Disc had already immobilised Bulldog Breed BEFORE tearing the link out, so lucky had nothing to do with it. Add to the fact that Disc-O-Inferno's disc is much heavier and spins much faster....CBFan (talk) 07:23, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Remember Disco has broken down before and this is the Series 4 version so I reckon that Bulldog Breed could flip it around enough to dislodge something. Llamaman201 (talk) 08:54, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Series 4 version? It's the Extreme Series 1 version. CBFan (talk) 17:50, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Its the same, shape at least and weapon. Llamaman201 (talk) 17:53, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm....I find that difficult to believe, somehow. Sorry, but they're very different. CBFan (talk) 18:40, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Hypno-Disc/101 outcome If 101 had defeated Hypno-Disc on that judges decision, how would it have gone in the Grand Final? TG's thoughts Well it would have been drawn against Steg, so its a match of two push power monsters with very little weaponry. With no pit, its going to resort to who damages the other with push power (I've seen more from Steg), who has more aggression (I've seen both be pretty aggressive, but I think 101 would have it), who shows more control (definately Steg) and who has better style (I'd have to say that 101 would have style). Steg therefore wins for me, based on weighting. In the Grand Final, though, Chaos 2 would be more than capable of dispatching Steg. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:28, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Steg would probably beat 101, just. For 3rd place, Firestorm may have trouble getting under 101 as it is just wider than 101 at the front due to 101's tracks, plus it could get drawn up the tracks. However eventually I think Firestorm will get underneath and flip 101 against a wall, hooking a track over the edge of the arena. Llamaman201 (talk) 08:54, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Corkscrew in Series 6 Suppose that the pit trigger had worked properly and not waited 20 seconds to open? RA2's Thoughts Corkscrew knows to stay away from the pit, and instead focuses on tearing up Panic Attack. Kronic flips Panic attack like it did in the real battle, but this time Panic Attack is out. Next round, it faces A-Kill, and you can probably guess how that goes; lots of destruction and another win. Against Terrorhurtz, I have to say that I think Corkscrew can pull off the upset. The thingee on top will block Terrorurtz's axe, whilst the spinning body rips through Terrorhurtz's polycarb armour easily. Now things get interesting. Onto the semifinals, and here I think Corkscrew is out of luck. Its small shape and high clearance of those blades means Spawn Again will probably OotA it. In the losers' melee, its opponents are Hypnodisc and Bigger Brother. We know that Bigger Brother is quite hard, and with Hypnodisc in barely-working condition, Bigger Brother just has to concentrate on pitting or flipping Corcksrew, and it goes through. Now, Bigger Brother faces Spawn Again instead of Terrorhurtz. Now, the outcome depends on how much damage Spawn Again took from Corkscrew, but let's say it's nothing the team couldn't ffix. Now, I have yet to see Spawn Again get more than a few flips in a single match, so if it came down to a battle of endurance, Bigger Brother would take it for sure. All it would have to do it flip it over once or twice, and that's curtains for Spawn Again. In the Grand Final, Bigger Brother has a grudge match against Razer and loses again. It loses the 3rd place palyoff to Firestorm as well. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:01, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Terrorhurtz, Thunderpants, Flippa and Typhoon 2 Lets assume these robots didn't have to drop out of their respective competitions of Series 7 (and also lets assume Typhoon 2 IS in a fully fit working state). How'd that effect Heats 2 and 5, the annihilator and the world championships? CBFan (talk) 17:53, December 15, 2009 (UTC) TG's thoughts This is less of a small thing and more like four small things. Regardless, my answers are thus; 1) Terrorhurtz would have defeated Jackson Wallop as it was easier to strike than Gyrobot. It would have hacked both Big Nipper and Grim Reaper, but would have falled to Storm 2. 2) No change, Thunderpants would be side stranded by any of the three. Out in Round 1. 3) No change - Flippa has no capability to defeat any of these remaining robots. 5th. 4)Typhoon 2, its hard. With the pit, I think Tough As Nails could close to distance and shove Typhoon 2 into the pit without taking fatal damage - not saing no damage, just saying it would live. TAN would still win, in my eyes. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:00, December 15, 2009 (UTC) BuggyBash's Thoughts I agree with the first 3, but I believe that Typhoon could have hit TAN's exposed wheels in the right way and immobilised it. Rawbot wouldn't be a problem. That would set up a grudge match against Storm 2 and I believe Storm 2 would have its revenge and either pit it or throw it to the House Robots. BuggyBash666 15:42, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Napalm - Series 2 Let's assume Napalm was not cheated out of the competition and Mortis had gone out. This one is NOT as simple as it looks. CBFan's Thoughts If Napalm had gone through instead of Mortis, then the line-up would have been completely different. Judging by how both semi-finals did go, it would have been.... *Panic Attack vs Behemoth *Killertron vs Napalm Now, Killertron, I think, would have beaten Napalm. Panic Attack vs Behemoth, I'm really not sure. Maybe Panic Attack has the edge slightly....CBFan (talk) 20:11, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Why does the lineup have to change, may I ask? Why doesn't Napalm just face Panic Attack? Was the linup decided by Pinball scores? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:13, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::8 or 9/10 times, the line-up in the arena stages of Series 1 and 2 depended on how well the robots did in the trials. For example, in the very first show, we had Nemesis (1st) fighting Roadblock (3rd), with Killertron (2nd) against Shogun (4th). Both Semi-Finals of Series 2 followed this format. CBFan (talk) 20:20, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Matt's Thoughts Now call me naive, but I honestly think that Napalm could've got a pitting victory here. I mean I know the robot was very crudley built, but Killertron's axe wasn't brilliant either. For me, strange as it sounds, Napalm could've made a grand final. From there, it would meet Cassius, Panic Attack and Roadblock in the Grand Final. I think against Panic Attack, it would've lost badly, and the same goes for the third place Matt(Talk) 10:22, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Mace beat Panic Attack On a similar note from above, what if Mace, not Panic Attack, had won the race-off? The same Napalm controversy takes place in the Pinball. TG's thoughts Now, in the Pinball, I can't accurately predict Mace's score, but I'd say it could probably beat Behemoth, and its score would be higher than that of Mortis. With Napalm out, the semi-finals are. *Killertron vs Mortis: I'd go for Mortis on any occasion if Rob was driving, but since its Ben, I'm going for Killertron to have a better push, even if the axes don't influence anything. *Mace vs Behemoth: In my eyes, Mace, no contest. Now these two move on to the Grand Final. Killertron and Mace fight, and I have a feeling Mace would win by pushing and dodging the axe. Killertron loses to Roadblock again. In the Grand Final, however, Mace doesn't have the quick push that Panic Attack had, and I think Cassius claims the title. 'TG (t ' 12:17, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Stock Robots thrown Gauntlet What would have happened had the Stock Robots sabotaged themselves in the Gauntlet, rather than the Trial, meaning that Barry, Plunderbird and Elvis went through? TG's thoughts *Heat A: Barry can defeat or stalemate Shunt, but lets say it takes first place. Shogun is now eliminated. Barry fights Killertron, and loses. The rest of the Heat plays out in the same way. *Heat C: Plunderbird is able to move, which gives it one up on Dreadnaut. Its a good machine, so lets assume it takes the second goal. This now means that Robot the Bruce fights and beats Wedgehog in the Arena Semi-Final, whilst Plunderbird beats Cruella. In the final, I think Robot the Bruce is in trouble, and gets tipped over by Plunderbird 1. *Heat F: Elvis is a pretty substandard robot, but TRACIE getting stuck means that its the end of the line. Prince of Darkness now fights Elvis, and wins, whilst Skarab beats the Blob. In the final, I think Prince of Darkness is much more capable of pulling off victory. Jeremy Clarkson would have a fit, but still... *Grand Final: Now with two altered finalists. Cunning Plan is not going to last long, one way or another, its out. Recyclopse and Prince of Darkness would also be defeated, leaving only three robots left with a chance at the title. For me, Roadblock was always the most potent, and its huge shape means that nothing short of a large flipper will deny it the championship. Roadblock wins, but manages to overturn Bodyhammer this time, meaning Plunderbird comes the unofficial second. 'TG (t ' 12:29, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :I disagree with Prince of Darkness beating Skarab, considering that it's 60kg lighter than Skarab, and is only equipped with spikes. Skarab looks sturdy enough to win. I feel that Skarab would have lasted about as long as Recyclopse in the Grand Final. 'ManUCrazy (talk) 16:58, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Matt's Thoughts *Barry would've defeated Shunt, and tipped over Killertron, before being defeated in a close judges decision by Roadblock *Agree with TG, Plunderbird would've won the heat *Skarab to win this one, smashing Prince of Darkness to a pulp, JC kisses the team In the grand final, Cunning Plan goes out first, Roadblock then tips over Skarab, then Recyclopse, then Plunderbird, but fails to beat Bodyhammer Matt(Talk) 10:27, August 9, 2010 (UTC) If Cassius 2 had won.... Against Pussycat, How do you think it would have changed the course of series 3? TG's thoughts It would have easily beaten Scutter's Revenge and 101. Against Hypno-Disc, I think it would certainly lose, because rear-hinged flippers are very hard to pull off a quick victory with. Cassius would have to all the way underneath Hypno-Disc to take it out, but I think a few hard slams from the disc would have left Cassius in trouble - the armour is only polycarb. TG (t ' 23:14, June 11, 2010 (UTC) LightningStorm93's thoughts I agree with TG up to the battle with Hypno-Disc. I believe that Cassius 2 has the capability to defeat Hypno-Dsic, as at the time, Hypno-Disc's flywheel was only running at half speed. As Cassius has an adjustable ground clearance and a high top speed, I think it'd be able to outmaneuver Hypno-Disc, and get underneath and flip it over. Against Steg-O-Saw-Us, I think that Cassius can get in underneath Steg and flip it over, much like in Steg's battle with Gravedigger, though it'd be hard pressed to get underneath Steg with it's constant ramming. However, in the Grand Final, Cassius 2 would put up an absolutely brutal battle with Chaos 2, but here, Cassius's run ends with a loss on a judges decision. LightningStorm93 18:36, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Bigger Brother flipping Typhoon 2 in Round 1 What would have happened if Iron Awe had not flipped Bigger Brother out with and had lost to the seeded machine? Dandaman012 11:41, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Buggy's Thoughts Bigger Brother vs Hypno Disc. With no comeback BuggyBash666 16:20, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok i decided to adjust this one slightly. What would have happened if during the First Round of the heat, Bigger Brother had successfully re-righted Collosus and Typhoon 2 had been counted out instead? The second round draw remains the same but with Collosus fighting Hammerhead 2 instead of Typhoon 2. Dandaman012 12:12, August 16, 2010 (UTC) TG's thoughts Much better. *Colossus loses to Hammerhead 2 *Hammerhead 2 loses to Iron Awe 2.1 *Iron Awe 2.1 loses to Thermidor 2 *Thermidor 2 loses to Atomic *Atomic loses to X-Terminator *X-Terminator loses to Storm 2 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:15, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hammerhead 2 would defeat Colossus before losing to Iron Awe. Thermidor 2 would then defeat Iron Awe before losing to Atomic. I think that Atomic could flip X-terminator over and then possible defeat Storm 2 by flipping it oota to win the championship.TheStigisaRobot 15:00, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Robochicken in Series 7 What would have happened if Robochicken had won its heat against TAN and fought Bulldog Breed? BuggyBash666 08:23, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :It would have lost. Llamaman201 (talk) 09:57, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok, bad question. BuggyBash666 11:38, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Nor does it qualify as a "small thing". 'Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 12:19, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, can I delete it and post a new question? sweet as a nut mate 12:24, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Killertron in Extreme Annihilator 1 What if Killalot hadn't interfered and pitted Killertron in the Mayhem, and Killertron had gone through to the Annihilator instead of Splinter. Would the outcome of changed in any way? Hogwild94 20:13, August 16, 2010 (UTC) It wouldn't last long in the Annihilator. Hypno-Disc would damage it and Thermidor 2 and Splinter would attack it. 6th place. User:ShotgunJustice :You realise that Splinter wouldn't be there if Killertron was? Llamaman201 (talk) 09:45, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I overlooked that. Anyway, still 6th or 5th if it survived before Thermidor broke down. ShotgunJustice 09:59, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Tsunami in series 7 Had Tsunami left X-terminator to be counted out, how far do you think it would have gone in series 7? I think it would defeat St Agro on a Judges decision or by flipping it oota, before flipping Bulldog Breed out. Then it would defeat Typhoon 2 by simply flipping it over, and I think that by using aggressive driving and its superior speed, Tsunami could flip Storm 2 over before flipping it oota or exploiting the inverted scoop by shoving it down the pit.TheStigisaRobot 15:00, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I agree with all but Tsumani beating Storm 2. I think Storm 2 would pit Tsunami. Middle Eye 20:26, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Spawn Again in Series 7 What would have happened if Spawn Again's pneumatic ram didn't burst in its Heat Final? Personally, I think that it would OotA Raging Knightmare, and then pull off the upset against Tornado. This version impressed me a lot more than in Series 6, and I think it would win on a judges decision. Then, due to Gravity's constant wheelies, I can see Spawn Again in the Grand Final. It wouldn't beat Storm 2, though, but would defeat X-Terminator with one flip. Middle Eye 20:26, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Storm2's thoughts The flipper will be key, as when RK flipped Spawn over, it almost flipped itself over as well. I'm not sure about OotA, but Raging Knightmare is hardly the most robust of machines, so Spawn Again will flip until Raging breaks. Against Tornado, again, invertible, but I think the disc only works to its full potential on Tornado if it's the right way round. As for the rest of its arsenal, well, one flip and it's cannon fodder. Spawn tosses Tornado out of the arena. Totally agree, Gravity's wheelies make it vulnerable for the few seconds its front is off the ground. If Spawn Again is in the right place at the right time, it can use its speed to flip Gravity out of the arena from the rear. The Grand Final is where it turns turtle. Even though Spawn claim to be as fast as Storm 2, I never saw it that fast, and Storm isn't the kind of machines that Spawn Again can catch. Storm will dodge until it pushes Spawn down the pit. One flip, and it's curtains for X-Terminator, whose srimech is much to be desired when upside-down.--'' STORM II '' 14:50, October 29, 2011 (UTC) What if The Big Cheese had beaten Chaos 2? How would the rest of the series have gone if this had happened? The Big Cheese would have been able to easily defeat Trident by turning it over, and up against Mace 2, it'd turn it's opponent over, albeit with a few close calls. In the grand final, up against Firestorm, it'd be very difficult for The Big Cheese to defeat Firestorm. However, should The Big Cheese successfully defeat Firestorm, which I would assume would be done by The Big Cheese turning Firestorm over several times and avoiding being flipped, winning on a judges decision, I think that The Big Cheese would be able to defeat Hypno-Disc, as its armour is probably strong enough to stand up to the flywheel, and Roger Plant could probably stop the flywheel by clamping it with the lifter, and in the time it takes to get it started again, would successfully turn Hypno-Disc over. So, Roger Plant would take home the Series 3 title, proving that The Big Cheese is just what he said it was. --LightningStorm93 19:18, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :Trident and Mace would clearly lose to the Big Cheese, but Firestorm would definitely slide in underneath Big Cheese (like with Facet) at least once in 5 minutes to win, since Big Cheese can't self right. Firestorm loses to Hypno-Disc, since it probably won't get at least half of its flipping arm underneath without the disc hitting it (or the wedge) and deflecting away while causing damage. Hypno-Disc claims the title by KO. And for the record, I don't believe that Big Cheese would have beaten Hypno-Disc either. '''ManUCrazy (talk) 20:20, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Your logic for Big Cheese beating Firestorm is very unlikely. I could use that same logic to suggest that Colossus or Knightmare could defeat Firestorm, because all you've said is "could flip and avoid and win judges". I believe that ManU has got it exactly right, though even Mace 2 would put up a good fight against the Big Cheese. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:54, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough. I can see your point here, but The Big Cheese was definitely capable of reaching the grand final at least. --LightningStorm93 21:00, February 28, 2011 (UTC) What if there were no Hardened Arena Spikes? This is something of an Elephant in the Room, if I say so myself. As we all know, the Hardened Arena Spikes in series 3 robbed us of some very interesting battles. If they weren't there, Behemoth would've defeated Pitbull in the heat final, as it was easily able to turn it over, but it would be outmanoeuvred in the semi-final by Firestorm, who would go in on Behemoth's vulnerable sides and flip it around until it won the judges decision. Darke Destroyer may well have beaten Gravedigger, as it'd be able to win more points in the damage category, as well as being a very awkward shape for Gravedigger to try and flip. However, it would be rammed into submission by Steg in the semis. Berserk 2, with its hardened armour, would be able to stand up to Hypno-Disc's flywheel, and without the flip it recieved from the spike, would manage to edge the judges decision, if only just. In the semi-finals, it would be able to beat Evil Weevil by either axing it until it's immobile or by turning it over with the forklift. After this, it'd have an absolutely brutal battle with 101. It'd be very close, but with it's axe and the hard armour, I think it'd be able to clinch a victory. However, I think it'd ultimately be outclassed in terms of sheer power by Steg-O-Saw-Us, but if it could survive the ramming and hold Steg off to a judges decision, as well as bring it's axe into play, it may be able to just about take a decision. However, no matter who wins that battle, Chaos 2 would dominate the final without question. It's a shame that that damn spike had to ruin so many battles. There could certainly have been some impressive outcomes from the underdogs. --LightningStorm93 21:29, February 28, 2011 (UTC) *Behemoth would have beatn Pitbull and lost to Firestorm. *Darke Destroyer would still have lost to Gravedigger, it was only a matter of time until flipped. *Berserk 2 would need to have done more than survive, which I doubt. Hypno-Disc still win. *S.M.I.D.S.Y., can't prove this was arena spike damage, but I'd like to think so, so lets say victory over Rattus, Dreadnaut and maybe Trident, before obliteration by Chaos 2. *Scarab still loses to Victor. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:51, February 28, 2011 (UTC) What about Wild Willy and Schumey Too? Both their losses were (in effect) the result of getting flicked by the spike, loosing control, and driving into the pit. Wild Willy would've beaten Evil Weevil and Panzer, but Hypno-Disc would probably have destroyed it before it could do anything to harm it. Schumey Too could possibly beat Diotoir, but certainly not Firestorm. Hogwild94 21:34, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Mortis being more reliable in Series 3 Mortis one of its tracks broke in it lost to Gravedigger and Series 4 the lifing arm became jammed open :The idea is you post your thoughts....and please remember to use proper grammar and sign your name in future. Thank you. CrashBash 10:25, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Pussycat's Hardened Blade So we all know Pussycat was DQ'ed for the hardened blade it used in the heat final against Scutter's Revenge back in the 3rd Wars. But what if the team never swapped it out and stuck with the regular blade? Would it have still beat Scutter's Revenge? If so, how far in the Semis do you think it could have gone? I like to think it could beat 101... --BizarroKing 00:30, February 12, 2012 (UTC)